


爱人剪影

by siwangjihua



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwangjihua/pseuds/siwangjihua
Summary: 有双性和生子描写 雷者勿入哈其实可以当作人间利器的后续来看（小声
Relationships: 夏之光/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 17





	爱人剪影

**Author's Note:**

> 有双性和生子描写 雷者勿入哈  
其实可以当作人间利器的后续来看（小声

大学毕业后夏之光就从家里搬了出去，和焉栩嘉合租一间公寓。住在隔壁的是个幸福美满的一家三口，男女主人都和蔼可亲，还有个叫柔柔的小女儿。偶尔进出门碰上面都能唠上小半会儿，虽然话基本上都是夏之光在说——他本来就比较擅长和外人打交道，好过焉栩嘉一张冰山脸稍微面无表情就能把人吓得蹦出三米远。

一来二去也算是打好了关系，女主人偶尔会在工作脱不开身的时候打电话请他们帮忙去幼儿园接女儿放学，顺便照顾她一个下午。夏之光本来就喜欢小朋友，焉栩嘉天天窝在家里，除了写稿也没什么要紧事，自然是不会拒绝。那之后柔柔出现在他们家的频率越来越高，焉栩嘉每天不厌其烦地陪她玩过家家或芭比娃娃，陪她看小猪佩奇和朵拉探险记。有次夏之光折返回家拿遗漏的文件，看到焉栩嘉陪她站在沙发上蹦蹦跳跳地唱We Did It，一大一小都好幼稚。焉栩嘉见他回来，跳下沙发盘腿坐在地毯上，痴痴地对他笑得好甜好甜。夏之光记得那天正午的阳光好刺眼，打在焉栩嘉像毛绒小熊一样的五官上，暖洋洋地让他心里也塌了一块。

他当晚就把人抱在腿上肏，焉栩嘉像八爪鱼一样缠在夏之光身上，把樱桃一样的乳粒主动往人嘴里送，夏之光边舔咬边口齿不清地问：“什么时候也生个孩子给我啊？”他捏捏焉栩嘉的腰，收获怀里宝贝的一阵颤栗，焉栩嘉的洞把他绞得更紧，脑袋窝在他颈边说：“那就要看你行不行咯。”

夏之光是真的喜欢小朋友，觉得这类生物的出现简直就是造福人间。他很早以前就带焉栩嘉去问诊过，从医生那儿得到的答复是双性人也有子宫，只是怀孕的几率要比正常女性低很多。那时候是秋天，焉栩嘉裹着驼色风衣被夏之光牵着小指头走在街上，夏之光一路精神抖擞，栗色发丝被迎面而来的秋风吹成乱糟糟的背头。“医生说有机会怀孕的诶，你要不要考虑一下唔——”话还没说完就被焉栩嘉捂住嘴，通红着脸吼他一声“无聊！”

那晚最后也只做了一次，因为夏之光隔天还要早起去外地出差。焉栩嘉毕业后就当了全职作家，基本上不出门；但夏之光就不一样了，他在公司的职位越往上做就越来越忙，出差和应酬的次数都直线上涨。有时大半夜醉醺醺回到家后还是得焉栩嘉来替他收拾残局，只是经常收拾着就莫名其妙滚到床上去。焉栩嘉每每都嫌弃极了他一身酒味，奈何推也推不动，夏之光一喝醉就谁的话都听不进，瞬间变成只会撒泼的小屁孩，最爱捏着他的脸不放，一味地又吻又舔，糊了他满脸口水。偶尔会难得转性从良，就只是揽着他在耳边自说自话，内容无非是爱啊喜欢啊，焉栩嘉听他的甜言蜜语一听就是好多年，耳朵都快要起茧，但还是会忍不住脸红，再把脸埋进被单里偷笑。

无忧无虑的小日子在一年后被小生命的到来打断。焉栩嘉拿着结果呈阳性的验孕棒，翻了翻包装盒确认两条杠是真的代表怀孕的时候立马就给夏之光打了电话。十分钟后夏之光风尘仆仆赶到家，陪焉栩嘉在狭小的卫生间里研究包装盒，标语上写着大大的「正确率高达99%」，夏之光顿时泪眼汪汪，“这次真怀上了啊。”

焉栩嘉不解，“你这表情什么意思？不想要？”

“没啥，我就是，有点感动……”下一秒夏之光抱着焉栩嘉哇哇大哭，好像被人遗弃路边的丧家犬。柔柔听到动静蹦蹦哒哒跑过来，奶声奶气问“夏叔叔怎么了啊？”焉栩嘉看不下去，捂着夏之光的脸要他别哭了，太丑了。焉栩嘉嫌弃得不行——这人怎么从年轻到现在还是学不会怎么哭得含蓄些啊。

只好转头勉强对柔柔笑：“你夏叔叔自己犯病了，过一会儿就好了。”

夏之光觉得自己的嘴是真的开过光，前脚刚说想要可爱女儿，后脚就真的得偿所愿。他请了长假，天天在家里照顾焉栩嘉，等到怀孕四个月的时候才带他去医院做B超。焉栩嘉看着黑白照片——他的器官里真的住下了一个小小的胚胎。焉栩嘉愣愣地摸一摸自己的肚子，还是觉得不可思议。

不久后他肚子也开始显怀，原本就肉感均匀的小腹慢慢隆起，焉栩嘉慢慢有了怀孕的实感，走到哪儿都像抱着一颗充了水的皮球，走路时要用两只手托着肚子才比较舒服。而夏之光的兴奋从看到验孕棒上的两条红杠开始就没冷却过，每天窝在家里捧着他妈给他寄来的育儿宝典细细钻研。他好像是真的想做一个成功的好爸爸，但是在焉栩嘉眼里就只是笨狗狗进化成笨蛋老公罢了，笨狗狗是学生时期会蹲下来装作帮他系鞋带却把绳子全解开，然后再欠揍地跑到远远去对他做鬼脸；笨蛋老公是会在出门前帮他挑好穿得最舒服的运动鞋，焉栩嘉的脚浮肿又弯不下腰，他就单膝跪下来帮他穿鞋，像《灰姑娘》里那位绅士地单膝跪下给仙杜瑞拉试穿玻璃鞋的大臣。小时候他就看过这部动画，每次都被那位大臣的滑稽逗笑好多回。夏之光也是时常惹他发笑——笨笨又憨憨，小题大做的。就比如焉栩嘉已经对夜晚的手脚抽筋显得习以为常，他在决定把孩子生下来时就做好了十足的心理准备，但夏之光比他更担心他的身体，白天的时候一闲着就给他按摩，晚上常常会比焉栩嘉醒的次数还要频繁，左看看右看看确保焉栩嘉没什么不适才能转头睡去，然后隔天早上顶着一双熊猫眼和焉栩嘉面面相觑。

夏妈妈常常会找他们煲电话粥，不是教夏之光怎么照顾焉栩嘉就是和他们催婚宴的事儿。他们几年前就飞到爱尔兰扯了证，顺道在那里玩了两个月，纯当是旅行结婚了。问题是两个人都是怕麻烦的性格，尤其懒得去对付那些三姑六婆七大姑八大姨，所以婚宴这件事一拖就是好几年。现在又赶上他怀了孕，老人家那儿到底还是放不开传统，觉得要请喜酒才算是给亲朋戚友一个交代，如今是真的坐不住又等不及了。夏之光早就习惯了他妈妈没日没夜的念叨，回答依旧是“再等等呗，不差这几个月”“怕他辛苦，等孩子出生后再说嘛”。

预产期算得很准，分娩那天夏之光全程都在产房陪他，他知道焉栩嘉怕疼，原本一开始想让他做剖腹产，谁知道焉栩嘉从始至终都坚持自然产，说是对婴儿将来的身体发展比较有益。结果现在就痛得小脸煞白冒冷汗，连紧闭着的睫毛都在颤。夏之光心疼得不行，焉栩嘉一直在哭，一直在说“之光我痛”。夏之光突然就好后悔，当初根本没想太多，他听别人说分娩对人体的痛是十级，更不用说焉栩嘉这副本来就不适合去生产的身体。煎熬了十个小时后浑身皱皱巴巴的新生儿才呱呱坠地，还是夏之光亲自上手剪的脐带。

病床上的焉栩嘉也终于松了口气。夏之光抵着他的额头和他一遍遍地说“辛苦了”，说到最后开始带上哭腔和哽咽，焉栩嘉本来已经累得不行，意识也迷迷糊糊，定睛一看才发现夏之光整张脸都是眼泪了，他下意识笑了出来，睡过去前还在想：还好这次学会压着哭咯，才没在外头丢人。

焉栩嘉产后恢复得不错，坐完月子也养好了精神，辞了工作后专心在家顾孩子。夏之光家庭得意事业也得意，每天回家后除了自个儿养的小猫和焉栩嘉之外也多了一个小宝贝跺着小碎步来迎接他，当然更重要的还是一进门就要和焉栩嘉交换一个吻来抒发八个小时未见面的想念。

婚宴也终于提上日程。那天晚上焉栩嘉眼睛始终亮晶晶，笑得像个怀春少女，白色西装好像是什么时空倒流的开关，他们又变回一开始的两个白校服男孩。曾经他们摇晃可乐，拉开拉环后褐色液体堪比火山爆发时的岩浆，毫不留情地爆出来；现在他们在台上摇晃香槟，然后木塞爆开，泡沫飞溅出来后还是会挂在他的发梢上。他们倒香槟塔又喝交杯酒，台下的熟人带头起哄“亲一个”的声音闹得焉栩嘉脸红到要变熟苹果，连台上的司仪都叛变，加入台下起哄大军。最终夏之光推辞不掉，硬着头皮去把焉栩嘉的脸捧起来，替他把稍长的刘海别到一边去，在全场视线的聚焦下吻他最娇贵最漂亮的小百合。

如若此刻有神明，希望我能永远拥有他就好了——夏之光心想。


End file.
